Beast Within
by IIII coAtL IIII
Summary: Byakuya has a less than friendly conversation with his..darker self. Contains Byakuya x Rukia


**This is my first fic, one which I dedicate to****Wynn12, because her stories inspired me to start writing my own.**

* * *

Dinner was often silent enough at the Kuchiki manor. Few were the times when the Elders would attend, after a meeting of the council, concerning political or family problems. Since most of the times Byakuya and Rukia were the only ones at the table, he would occasionally ask her about her duties and her training, but those were not matters that could be discussed at length. Always caught off-guard by his interest in her daily affairs, Rukia would answer in short, fast sentences, afraid of making a fool of herself in front of him or, even worse, start to bore him. He could always see the mixed emotions in her eyes every time she would address him, but as much as he wanted to talk to her and assure her that whatever he may say or do, he enjoyed her presence, he could never bring himself to the point of doing it

Dear Rukia...with her big, violet eyes, raven hair and small, almost fragile frame...how she resembled Hisana in all but the smallest details. Maybe that was the reason he kept his distance for so long, never willing to spare more than a few words in their conversations, even though she was always seeking his attention and ways to prove herself to him.

He was already at his usual place at the dining table when Rukia joined him.

"Good evening, nii-sama" she said bowing her head.

She could only sigh when seeing Byakuya return her greeting with a nod. She wished she could seat closer to him, to be more comfortable near him, to have more control on her actions when he was around. She wanted him to acknowledge her, to give her more attention, more than the good morning and good evening greetings.

Thoughts about her sister, Hisana, started creeping up on her again as they were halfway finished with their meal.

'How it would have been to know him before he became so cold?' At first, this was just a curiosity, but slowly, over time it turned into a form of jealousy. She was ashamed of herself for this, but she was envious of her sister for knowing the soft side of him. 'Is it even possible for him to have a soft side? Maybe the rumors I heard about him during the time Hisana was alive were just wrong and maybe he-'

"Good night, Rukia" he interrupted her thoughts, rising from his seat.

"G-Good night, nii-sama!" She cursed herself for not replying before he turned his back on her.

Byakuya was always taking long walks in the gardens, under the moonlight. It was one of the few moments of the day he could truly enjoy. He loved the silence, the privacy and how the scent of cherry blossoms lured him away from daily problems. He reached the spot he had in mind. The place that reminded him of his late wife - an old part of the garden that Hisana herself used to tend. This was his place of meditation, the place where everybody was forbidden to go, the place where nobody would bother him at any given time. Even the council members of the Kuchiki family knew not to disturb him while he was in this part of the garden.

He pulled Senbonzakura from her sheath and observed the blade in detail. Flawless. She was flawless. Never during their time spent together had she disobeyed or disappointed him...her beautiful dance carrying his will through the hopeless bodies of his enemies.

Putting down his zanpakuto, he closed his eyes, ready to put order in his thoughts.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the garden anymore. The beautiful crimson sky was now covered in dark clouds and the land around him was barren. Instead of the old cherry tree, a huge wall stood before him now. Made of what seemed like a dark-iron material, it was taller than the clouds allowed anyone to see, perfectly smooth with no cracks to indicate a weakness. The wall was impregnable, yet he knew the way past it. He did not even have to make a sign for the gates were already opening as he approached.

If it were anybody but Kuchiki Byakuya seeing the view beyond, they would be stunned with surprise, wondering how this slice of perfection could have survived the cataclysm that seemed to have happened outside that wall, but his face was as passive as ever. He walked the small path that lead from the gates to the base of the fortress for what seemed like hours, surrounded by a lush environment. Gardens, both on his left and right, stretching further than the eye could see, adorned with flowers of every color, basking in the warm sun.

He reached the castle at last, entering a small clearing where no flowers were planted, just tall, green grass. A huge tree stood right in the middle of the clearing, several feet away from the entrance to the castle. It looked old as time itself and tall as a mountain, but more beautiful than any of the flowers Byakuya passed by. Pink petals were constantly falling from its branches, being replaced by new ones every time in a constant cycle.

A human figure was standing next to the tree, examining it. It was a woman, and she turned from the tree as soon as she sensed Byakuya's presence in the proximity. Her features were more clear as she walked to greet the only man she would allow to be there. She was tall and slim, her body moving with the grace of a swan. Her skin, pale, almost white, coming in contrast with her long, ebony hair. A silky, pure-white kimono was covering her body, giving her a simple, yet divine appearance. Even as she walked closer to him and further from the great cherry tree, the blossoms seemed to keep following her, laying down where she treaded. She looked like a goddess, perfect in every aspect, but even though she had the features of an angel, she seemed serious, cold, perhaps even sad. However, that look on her face changed as she drew closer to him. Now, a few feet apart, looking each other in the eyes, she smiled and bowed down before him.

"Welcome back, my lord!" She said, pausing a bit before continuing: "I sensed your presence when you passed through the gates."

He just stood there, looking at her for a moment, before giving his reply.

"It has been a long time..._Senbonzakura_"

"Yes, it has. Too long if I might add" she said with a shy tone.

They were both walking towards the base of the cherry tree now, with her holding his arm.

"For a period, I thought you were upset with me," she looked up to him. "Was it something I did?"

"No. Not at all. I have been busy these last weeks. The problems of the 6th squad and the matters of the family kept me away." he paused for a bit "But I am here now."

"And I am grateful for that. It has been quite lonely here without you. I missed our conversations"

"Do not think I enjoyed the lack of communication between us" he replied while sitting down on the carped of blossoms, with his back against the huge trunk of the tree. "But one's duties must be placed before his personal needs and wishes."

She sat down close to him for a moment and then leaned towards him finally resting her head on his lap, closing her eyes.

"So then, you mentioned family problems. Tell me everything about it."

"The more I give thought to it, I realize that it is more likely to be _my_ problem rather than theirs."

"_Theirs_, my lord? Do you refer to the Kuchiki Council members?" She knew him for too long to not know the answer to that question. The elders had always given him a hard time ever since he took his grandfather's scarf, and with it the title of Family Head, at such an early age.

"Yes, I speak of them. They approached me this morning before I left for the Sixth division, calling an emergency meeting of the council," he frowned.

Senbonzakura opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Byakuya, you seem very irritated. Usually not even the council members manage to get you so worked up. What is this about?"

"They want me to get married again."

"..." the radiant woman next to him was now standing straight, eyes wide and it seemed like a light breeze brought down on them more blossoms than usual.

"And they expect an heir as a result of the marriage," he stopped to take a deep breath and then continued: "They think the family is vulnerable in its current state."

"I am more interested in what you think," she spoke with a trace of fear in her voice.

"What I think is not more important than the honor of the Kuchiki family," he tried to convince himself like he did so many times in the past in order to do what had to be done for his family.

"You are not in front of _them_ anymore, Byakuya. You are talking to _me_ now. I want to know your thoughts on the matter. What do you want?"

"I..." he said in low tone, still thinking of the answer."I want what is best for the family. As the Head of the Kuchiki Noble House I swore to protect them. I would leave the whole clan exposed and weak if I could not provide an heir when the time comes."

"Byakuya,I know you all too well and I know that you would rather spend your entire life working and going through the paperwork of the Sixth division from dawn to dusk instead of going to another social gathering where people expect you to chose the Lady of your house." She stopped to think if she should say what was on her mind. "And you know whose fault it is? It's _her_fault! That woman!"

"_That woman_?" he said, slightly raising his left brow.

"Hisana," she snapped. "It's her fault she couldn't give you an heir. It's her fault you are now in this situation. It's her fault you are so cold now! Her fault that you don't want to look at another woman! She took your heart all for herself and in the end she couldn't return your love because she withered away. She was selfish and she didn't deserve you! And more than anything it's her fault that you have to harbor her sister - a spitting image of her - under your roof! She-"

"That is enough!" he said with an imposing voice, giving out a look that petrified her.

He stood up and walked away from the base of the tree. Senbonzakura realized that she pushed him too far with this conversation.

"I-I'm sorry, Byakuya. I truly am," she got up and went after him "I know what she meant to you."

After she caught up with him she placed one hand on his face, caressing his cheek, trying to lift his head and make eye contact.

"It wasn't my place to say what I said. I just...I just want you to be happy.

Byakuya took his eyes off the ground and finally looked back at her.

"Do not trouble yourself about it any longer, Zakura" he had a soft look in his eyes.

He used to call her Zakura when he was young and didn't have enough patience to say her whole name every time they talked during their long training sessions. She didn't mind it back then and she surely did not mind it now, since she realized this was his way of lightening the mood. Taking a hint, she tried to think of another, less sensitive subject to talk about.

"Byaku-"

A strong reiatsu fluctuated, interrupting her. It didn't belong to any of the two.

Byakuya's face darkened.

'_Him..._'

"_Him_..." he used shumpo to get to the gates of the castle.

"Yes" his zanpakuto nodded, now with an aggravated face "He has proved to be quite...problematic during these last few weeks."

"In truth, he was one of the reasons I came. I assume he is still contained." Byakuya spoke with a serious, calculated voice.

"Of course. I know what would happen to you if he got out. You know I would rather die than let that happen, my lord."

"I would not allow it." his voice was soft again "I will be going inside now. Do you wish to accompany me?"

She took her time before she replied, thinking of his proposal and in the end gave out a long sigh.

"Unlike you,_he_ doesn't even listen to a single word that I say." She was clearly irritated. "I think I'd be in your way in there. He has a weakening effect on me. That is why I had that fortress built around him, in the middle of my garden." She let her lips form into a small smile "At least it matches that wall you set up around us...not that I mind the privacy."

Byakuya gave her a last warm look before he put on his emotionless mask and then turned away, entering the black-iron castle.

…

"I see you _Lord_ Kuchiki Byakuya! Hehehe..._Please_, make yourself at home!"

A human's earthly body is animated by a spirit. Connection between the spirit and the body is maintained through the chain of fate. When the human shell dies, the chain breaks and the spirit is allowed to ascend to the plane known as Soul Society. However, not all spirits find their way to the next plane. Some have too many regrets to leave, while others simply don't know how to ascend so, as their chain of fate corrodes, they go mad and take the form of a creature driven only by hunger. Hunger for spirits or others that shared the same transformation. That is the definition of a hollow. And as a shinigami, he had sworn to eliminate these monstrosities and help lost souls find their way. He had kept his vow with ought exception or hesitation up to now, but what is there to do when the enemy resides within your own body, covering himself with your own flesh?

_His_ presence was felt from everywhere, like a flood washing away the corridors of the castle. The stench of hollow reiatsu was omnipresent and the very thought of such a creature hidden deep within the crevices of his own soul disgusted Byakuya. Still, there was nothing he could do to banish him. He had tried in the past, but even in the beginning, when he first noticed its existence, when it was weak and vulnerable, the creature could not be removed. As much as he would like to deny it, Byakuya knew the truth - that thing was now part of him.

Even though the fortress looked tall as the Sokyoku Hill from the outside, the dark halls that Byakuya walked let him down under, deeper and deeper into the solid grasp of the earth. It seemed like a maze from the inside, as one would easily lose his way, along with his sanity trying to reach the way out, and yet the captain instinctively knew what turn to take and where to walk.

"You definitely took your time to reach me," said a hoarse voice. "Longer than usual at least."

Byakuya was now in a large room. On two of the walls candles flickered as their flame provided a modest light. The light was, however strong enough for anybody to see that heavy metal bars were separating the part of the room that was visible from the part where total darkness reigned. It was a prison. No - rather a cage. The lack of light prevented Byakuya's eyes to see the one trapped within, but he could feel it, laying in one of the back end corners with its body against the wall. The reiatsu that it was leaking had intensified as Byakuya drew closer to that room, but now that he was standing a few feet from the creature, it felt like he was surrounded by toxic fumes. He tried to still his breathing as to not show anything out of the ordinary, wanting to look impassive as always.

"...Or did that zanpakuto of _ours_ bury me even deeper since our last meeting?" the voice ironically stated. "Don't worry. That bitch will get what is coming to her. I'll show her the _proper_ way a zanpakuto should behave towards its master when I get out."

Something began to stir within the dark part of the cage. Byakuya saw a human figure step into the faint light, approaching the bars.

"No no...This is simply not an adequate way to receive guests! But hey, don't blame it on me. It's the zanpakuto's fault the place looks like this. Must have made quite the impression on her to get such..._special_ accommodations." the hollow showed off wide grin. Byakuya couldn't help but think of Ichimaru Gin. Another wave of disgust washed over him at the thought of his hollow bearing any resemblance to the vulpine captain.

"If I didn't know better I'd say she was afraid of me. Can u imagine such a thing? What would anybody fear in someone like me?" said the hollow trying to imitate a sad face, his words still filled with irony "But I am getting ahead of myself. It's just been a long time since I've had company, and as you can probably see, this is not the best environment to maintain one's faculties."

With a clap of its hands the room was bright as the gardens outside the fortress, the candles no longer having a purpose since the sun itself seemed to light up the place. Byakuya was surprised to see that, in spite of his original beliefs, the walls were not black, but white. The darkness within the fortress only made it seem as such. He allowed himself to take a short look at his surroundings - everything was white. From the walls that fooled his senses, the floor, the bars of the cage to the small table and chairs that served the purpose of decorations inside the cage - all of those were spotless and white.

"Don't look so amazed,_my lord_. Since there was nothing I could do but get bored, I started experimenting. Imagine my surprise when I saw that I can change the very fabric of this world, even if the zanpakuto tried to stop me. The truth is that this little castle she built is _mine_ now and I can do anything I please within it." He paused to look at the bars of the cage. "Ah..Well..Maybe not quite anything. I'm thinking you helped her build this cage." The hollow frowned while looking at Byakuya but after a short moment the hollow added a smug on his features "To be completely honest, I am starting to worry less and less about these bars. I'm thinking what I can do to the interior of this place is just the beginning. Can you even imagine how it will be when I get out of here?"

"You seem quite sure of yourself." Slate eyes examined the hollow from top to bottom while Byakuya tried to avoid looking impressed.

The grin on the hollow's face widened and moments after he started laughing out as if Byakuya had just said the funniest joke.

…

It was like looking at a mirror image. An imperfect and inverted one, but a mirror image nonetheless. The hollow had the same cold, dagger stare, except when he was talking to his guest, with which he used an ironic tone coupled with wide grins and loud laughter. The serious look was all they shared in common apparently. His malicious eyes were black all over, devoid of any light, they seemed like an endless pit of solitude and despair. The hollow was wearing a white shinigami outfit covered with a black captain haori. However where the number six was emblazoned on Byakuya's haori the spot was blank on the hollow's. Locks of silver hair partially covered his shoulders, his black kenseikan, although broken and cracked was still in his hair. Even the scarf that gave Byakuya the leadership of the Kuchiki Family was also present as one of the hollow's vestments but ragged and torn up, looking nowhere near as maintained as the one it reflected. Byakuya wondered if he wore those clothes as an offence to him or if the difference in clothing represented the difference between their personalities. If it was the later, the hollow couldn't have been more opposite to him.

"They look better on me," said the hollow, catching Byakuya's eyes examining his scarf and his kenseikan. "I'll make sure to make them look like this when I take over your body." He paused for a long period of time, watching the man on the other side of the bars. "…and I _will_ take over…" he stated, a murderous look on his face now.

"I will not allow it," Byakuya finally spoke, his heavy gaze bearing down on the one he addressed.

"You speak as if you have a choice in the matter.I know why you put me behind these bars. You are afraid of me, terrified of me! You know that if these bars wouldn't be here I would crush you with my bare hands. Don't fool yourself. You don't have any choice in this."

"I will not repeat myself," Byakuya answered firmly, continuing to stare him down.

…

The hollow gave him another look-over then his face contorted in what looked like a smug.

"Haven't you ever wondered how I was born, Kuchiki Byakuya? How I came to exist inside one such as yourself?"

In truth Byakuya had asked himself that question more than once but could never find a good enough answer. Shinigami don't just develop a hollow with time. It was absurd. The only mention of hollow shinigami was written in a report that described shinigami developing inner hollows as a result of what the Research Squad named _Hollowification Gas._But he never came in contact with such a substance, so then how was it possible?

"Allow me to enlighten you, _my lord_." The hollow screeched the last two words to bring back Byakuya's attention on him."It wasn't the hollowification gas that you just thought of."

Byakuya waited in silence. He knew the hollow would continue whether he spoke on not.

"How did I know you were thinking of the hollowification gas? That was the only thing known to produce a hollow, wasn't it? All you shiningami" he was pointing at the captain "…in your arrogance you thought you knew everything about hollows."

He turned his back at the bars.

"You cannot even comprehend something as simple as what is happening to you!"

The hollow turned his head to stare over his shoulder at the one he was addressing, with the serious look still on its face.

"Hollowification Gas doesn't make something out of nothing! Nothing can make something out of nothing! Its role was to increase what already existed in the mind and body of the ones who inhaled it. Feelings like hate, grief, suffering, malice. Hidden emotions that seem to torture and eat a person from within. It intensified those, and from those kind of feelings, _my lord_, hollows are born."

Byakuya widened his eyes at hearing the explanation, visibly surprised. The hollow kept on going.

"But you, Kuchiki Byakuya…you didn't need any hollowification gas. Those emotions were so strong in you that nothing else was needed for me to come into existence. Can you understand what I am telling you?"

The captain remained silent.

"You are a wreck, Kuchiki Byakuya. All those years of pain caused by your father's death, all that hate towards the Kuchiki Family, the family which took every possible freedom from you, all the grief and guilt that tormented you long after your wife passed away, even the cold mask you have to wear because of your rank…they all made me. I'm surprised that somehow I am not yet in control, considering your situation."

"Impossible!" his eyes wide and his voice giving him away, but Byakuya knew it was all true. He could feel it. How could he have been so ignorant to such a thing?

The one in the cage turned around raising his hands as if he was giving praise to something.

"_I_am the embodiment of your hate. _I_ am the form of your pain. _I_ am the avatar of your denied emotions. You cannot evade me more than you could your own shadow. You cannot fight me more than you could your own feelings… Kuchiki Byakuya."

The hollow allowed a moment of silence. He knew his words were sinking into his victim like hot knives. He watched, amused, at how Byakuya was trying to contain his shock, but after enough time passed the hollow continued.

"So why delay the inevitable? Set me free, Byakuya." He used a soft tone, almost whispering "Tear down these bars and embrace the power I can give you. The power of freedom. No longer will such wonderful emotions be contained, no longer shall the ones who did you wrong be left unpunished."

Annoyed with the captain's silence and ready to snap, a new idea came to him.

"I see your hesitation…" he talked with soothing voice "so I'll even make you a deal – the swell guy that I am. How about it Captain Kuchiki? Or should I say –"

"Byakuya-sama?" a sweet voice came from behind Byakuya.

The nobleman was stunned, as if lightning just struck him, slowly turning his head to glance over his shoulder, afraid of what he knew he'd see.

"H-Hisana…" without even realizing, his feet were taking him slowly to her.

'It's impossible! Come to your senses!' the voice of reason screamed in his head. Too late. She was there. Hisana. His beloved wife, the same which he mourned for decades, there, next to him, taking his hand in her hands, spreading the scent of cherry blossoms and maddening his senses. She was dressed in a silky pink kimono with white roses emblazoned onto it. 'Her favorite...' he reminded himself.

His hollow watched the spectacle from his cage, a smirk on his face.

"How about it? You let me out…and I make sure you will be with her, like this, forever." But Byakuya didn't seem to hear his question. His attention was solely on the image of his wife reaching out to kiss him. The room was silent. He reached down to her but the kiss never happened. Instead he embraced her. Holding her to his chest he whispered so that only she could hear.

"I'm sorry, Hisana." He walked away as the image of his late wife started to melt back into the room's floor.

"W-What? You fool! Do you understand what I am offering you?" was the voice of a very shocked hollow.

Byakuya had to hold in a victory smile.

"You have used your best weapon and still gained nothing, hollow. Hisana is…is dead and I will not allow scum like you to desecrate her image like this. You have lost." He tried to contain his emotion while speaking. Seeing his wife like that had affected him, but he was not about to make it visible, least of all in front of the one who just tried to use this weakness. He started walking towards the exit, thinking how close he came to giving up his best kept secret.

The hollow behind him was crazed with anger at his failed attempt. Seeing Byakuya walking out with the victory he just gained made the situation feel even more tormenting for him.

"This is _nothing_ to me! _Nothing_! Do you hear me? Your pathetic attempt to postpone the inevitable means nothing to me! I am patient, Kuchiki Byakuya, because sooner or later I know I will come out. And what will you do then?" he screamed still tracing Byakuya who was now close to the door leading out of the room.

"Yes! Leave! Try to run away! Go back to your useless life as a supposed protector of the ones that ignore your sacrifice! Go back to your zanpakuto, to your stuck up family. Go protect you defenseless little sist –" he stopped suddenly, his mouth still open, trying to finish the phrase.

Byakuya couldn't walk further after he heard the last few words.

'No…' He thought to himself as he turned his head to glare at the hollow.

Silence. Agonizing silence. The reiatsu of his hollow suddenly fluctuated.

'He could not have!' he tried to convince himself, but the grin that appeared on the hollow's face shattered his confidence.

"How? _How_ could I have missed such a thing?" The hollow stopped to think for a moment then continued in a louder tone so that the one he was addressing could hear him "In the confusion of our last argument I forgot to ask you about your dear sweet sister. How rude of me! So… " he took his time "… how is _Rukia_ these days?"

Byakuya's eyes widened. It was now the hollow's turn to hide the smile of victory. But he had decided not to let Byakuya think of a comeback.

"Got'cha!" he said in a low voice, to himself, then continued loudly "She must be really lonely in that big manor. Poor girl. Oh but wait! Haven't you been keeping her company during so many cold nights?" He saw the shock on Byakuya's face. "Just because I cannot move in here doesn't mean I can't see what you see, Byakuya. I know you promised Hisana to take care of her little sister, but I wonder what Rukia would think if she knew that every now and then you stray from your night routine to go catch a glimpse of her sleeping? It seems to me that you are more than fulfilling your promise… Why would you do that, _my lord_? She reminds you of Hisana, sure, and she _is _beautiful, full of life and innocent, but you couldn't actually _care_ for her, right?" the trap was set and all he needed to do was wait for his victim to fall.

The response however was on a scale not even the hollow expected. Hearing the last words, something in Byakuya snapped and his reiatsu exploded, filling the room. Caught unaware, the enemy had a hard time trying to continue standing, not falling to his knees. As he looked up, he caught a glimpse of Byakuya's eyes and all he could see was rage. It felt like the whole sky was falling on him and yet the hollow released a loud laugh which made Byakuya regain control of his reiatsu.

"Such power. Such wonderful, wonderful power! And all of it will be _mine_, along with your body… and after that it's just a matter of time until I have Rukia as well. Everything that you hold close to your heart will be mine. And I will enjoy them like you never allowed yourself to do."

…

The hollow started to stare directly into the captain's eyes. Visions appeared in Byakuya's mind, visions of him and Rukia, together. They were holding each other, kissing. He could feel her sweet lips on his own, tasting her saliva, pulling her closer in his arms. The images flashed. They were now on his bed, half naked, her small frame under his. He kissed her neck, not getting enough of her soft skin. The images flashed again. This time he could tell they were completely naked, even if the white sheets covered them from the waist down. She had one hand clenched in his hair and the other on his back, occasionally clawing his skin as he went deeper and deeper in a slow but steady grinding motion. Her moans became louder and louder as she was reaching her peak.

The visions suddenly cleared as a loud noise brought Byakuya to his senses. He frowned and furiously turned to the hollow which was now standing on the right side of the cage with the biggest grin Byakuya ever saw him put up. One of his hands was banging against the bars. That must have been the sound that made the visions disappear. Both were now staring at each other.

"Good. For a while I thought I lost you." the hollow spoke first.

"You filth… How dare you place such images in my mind? You will be dead before you touch her," Byakuya replied with a merciless stare.

"Me? _Me_? _You think I came up with those?_ Ha! That was all your doing, _my lord_. I may be able to rearrange bits of this world but putting thoughts inside your mind is out of my reach…for the moment. No, no… that was all your doing. All I did was to wake you up when I saw you drifting off for too long."

The harsh truth hit Byakuya like a hurricane, ravishing his thoughts. The visions were his own thoughts. _His_ thoughts. How could he think of such a thing? He tried to push them down but the images were coming back to him. No. This was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him. Showing such a weakness before his enemy could lead to his downfall. He couldn't afford to fall now. Not now, not ever. The thought of his twisted hollow running loose in Sereitei, controlling both their powers was frightening to say the least.

"You don't just care for her, am I right?" the question caught Byakuya off guard simply because it seemed like the hollow asked it in a sincere, serious tone. "That explains a lot," he continued as if he already knew the answer.

The hollow went to the back of the cage and sat on one of the chairs next to the table, leaning back as much as he could, most of his scarf resting on the floor now.

"For example,"he put his feet on the table "It perfectly explains why you lost on the day of her execution to that orange haired brat and his pathetic hollow. I always wondered why you didn't slice through him with that last charge or even why you fought him for so long since you could have killed him at the start of the fight, or even better, days before when he had the dumb courage to challenge you on the bridge. I always thought he escaped because Yoruichi saved him, but it was not quite like that, was it?"

Byakuya didn't even sketch a gesture.

"You had it all planed out. You realized the potential of that brat. You know he could be the key to saving Rukia without you having to break the rules and laws that govern Sereitei and therefore keeping both your promises. He'd come to save her, you would fight him, take a few hits here and there to make it look real and in the last charge you scatter the zanpakuto and take the final blow. In the eyes of everyone else you fought bravely with all you had, trying to uphold the laws and protect Sereitei , but in the end you _lost_, thus letting the kid save Rukia, and nobody would ever know what really happened." The hollow paused, giving Byakuya a look-over " I have to admit: that was quite a smooth plan, Captain."

Byakuya's silence confirmed the words of his hollow. He never regretted following such a plan. It did hurt his pride to lose in favor of such an opponent, but what good was pride if he had lost Rukia? No, she was his pride now. Much more than that. And to protect her, he'd go through the same battle a thousand times again and never consider changing the outcome.

"And after that, never being too far away if she was in a potentially dangerous situation… Finding excuses and accepting missions that took you close to her location. I say it once more: smooth. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from Kuchiki Byakuya."

He got up from the chair and walked slowly until he reached the bars of the cage, never taking his malicious gaze off the shinigami in from of him. Grabbing one of the bars with his hand, he talked with a low voice, taunting him.

"Tell me, Byakuya, how did she feel like when her body was in your arms, right after you saved her from the bounto? Did her scent invade your senses when you kept her close? How does it feel to be so close, having so much to say and yet never actually speaking?"

Byakuya slightly raised a brow. What was his hollow getting at? What was he trying to gain by saying such things?

"I've seen how she starts to tremble when you are around. I can hear her heart beat faster when you get too close. I see her eyes beg for your attention, eyes that you keep ignoring. Why do you keep torturing her? Why do you refuse to give her what you both want?" His eyes narrowed and his lips grew into a grin as he saw Byakuya's conflicted expression. "Because you are a coward. That is why I am better than you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I have the power to get what I want, while you hide behind your precious rules and rank."

His face was serious again "Don't worry. _I_ will give her what she wants and much more. _I_will do things to her that you don't even dare to dream about. And the best part is that she will give herself to me willingly, thinking you are the one kissing her back, touching her."

The room turned dark all of a sudden. The bars cutting the room in half disappeared in a split second leaving the hollow with a shocked look on his face. He gazed around, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It wasn't. The bars were gone. He was free! As he raised his head to look at Byakuya, his voice pierced the silence.

"You're a dead man..." he leaped towards his victim to make the kill.

…

Senbonzakura waited under the cherry tree for Byakuya to return. She was ashamed of her weakness when it came to that monster, ashamed that she wasn't strong enough to walk with her lord inside the halls of the black fortress, ready to protect him as she did so many times before. Somehow it felt like she failed him in his darkest hour and for that there was no forgiveness. Her fingertips ran through the fresh grass covering the ground. He had been gone for a long time, and this was starting to worry her. Usually his visits concerning the hollow were short and very objective. Most of the times he didn't even go to see him, and instead talked to her about recent events concerning the matter. Something was wrong.

The earth started to shake violently, fissures appearing all around her. She stood up, shaking; her eyes wide and full of fear. She was blinded by a powerful flash of light. A shockwave followed, bending the great tree to the ground, traveling across her gardens and wiping out everything in its path.

Turning her head slowly, she looked with horror at the land that was full of life just moments ago. Her flowers had withered in contact with the noxious fumes that spilled out of the ground; the sky, now darkened with heavy clouds, was assaulting the earth with lightning bolts. Her domain was now desolate and shattered.

Tears started flowing from Senbonzakura's eyes as she fell to her knees.

"Byakuya-sama… what have you done?"

Out of the collapsing remains of the fortress, a humanoid figure stood out. It was moving towards the cherry tree at a slow, steady pace. It was him. It was Byakuya, walking as calmly as ever. Senbonzakura started running towards him, that figure giving her new hope, but she stopped halfway before reaching him, stunned. She stared at the ground, a heaving silence bearing down on her domain, while the only thing she could hear was his footsteps. Getting closer, closer, closer. What if it wasn't him? What if that _thing_ came out instead? She glanced again at her surroundings, reminding herself of what was left of her land. Byakuya would never have allowed such a thing to happen to her beautiful domain. That means that…_he_ took over. No. Her lord would be stronger than that, she kept repeating to herself, and yet she couldn't help feel more doubt creeping up on her. With her gaze fixed at the ground in front of her, another wave of tears started to flow from her eyes when she finally admitted Byakuya's defeat. _He_ was coming now, coming to undo her and then reforge her to fit his own needs. The footsteps sounded close now, just a few meters away. Closing her eyes, she started counting the remaining steps he had to make, the seconds she had left of her existence. As the figure stopped in front of her, she clenched her fists, waiting for the killing blow.

"Forgive me, Senbonzakura"

Soft fingers brushed away the tears off her cheeks. Opening her eyes and raising her head, she met a pair of grey eyes looking back into hers.

"B-Byakuya-sama!"

It was her Byakuya, he survived. She felt the need to embrace him, to kiss him as tears started to flow again from her eyes, but this time out of happiness. Remembering who was the man in front of her, she knew she had to hold in such inappropriate bursts of emotion, so she took a few seconds to gain control of her breathing.

"Will you be able to grow back your gardens, Senbonzakura?" he asked, while looking around them, with an aloof expression on his face.

"Y-Yes, my lord. All that matters is that you are unharmed." she started to blush, but Byakuya wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Good," came the firm reply. She wasn't sure but it felt like there was sadness on his features.

A strange feeling engulfed her, as if the air around them was getting cold. He passed her, walking slowly again in the direction of the great wall that separated this world from the outside one.

"My lord… is the hollow… " she couldn't continue. She wanted an explanation of what transpired in the fortress, but she couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder with the corner of his eye. She saw it again and there was no mistake about it now: sadness.

"Yes, he is gone… for now."

…

When he came to his senses, it was pitch black outside. The moon was the only thing lighting up the Kuchiki grounds. He took up his zanpakuto and attached it to his waist as he began to walk back to the manor.

As he walked back to his room, he stopped in front of a familiar door. Rukia was probably sleeping deeply by now, he thought to himself. He opened the door withought making a noise and walked softly inside the room. He watched her sleeping form with kind, warm eyes as he got closer to her bed. He was now close enough to hear her slow, regular breathing.

The words of his hollow came to his mind as he stood beside her bed.

(FLASHBACK)

_The room went dark as the bars separating him from the hollow disappeared at his will. He had heard enough of this creature's rambling. The hollow made one big mistake for which he could not be forgiven. He mentioned Rukia and mocked his feelings for her. Byakuya had decided to end the conversation._

"_You're a dead man!" his enemy screamed just before flashsteping towards his prey._

_The hollow was coming now, fast as lightning, towards him, but Byakuya knew the fight was already over. He didn't even have to move._

"_W-What is t-this?" a ragged voice screeched piercing the silence. The creature's leap was stopped with little effort. Byakuya had the hollow at arm's length, his fingers grabbing its neck tightly._

"_B-But how could y—" the grasp around its neck forbid any further words to come out. Its grin was gone and replaced with a terrified look._

"_Listen well, beast." Byakuya spoke withought emotion in his voice "Regardless of what you may think of yourself, know that you are just a mindless animal. You are mine. Your body is mine. Your power is mine and mine alone and therefore I will use it as I see fit. You would do well to remember that."_

_He tightened his grip even more to show his enemy the difference between them. The hollow desperately tried to release himself but Byakuya's hand did not budge._

"_And as for Rukia, if I even hear her name coming from you again, I will make sure you will never speak another word for as long as you exist." the obvious pain his hollow was going through did not seem to faze Byakuya as he kept speaking._

"_You b-bastard – your unmanifested love for Rukia will – argh – destroy you and fuel m-my ascension. You cannot stop the inevitab –" a loud cracking noise stopped the hollow from continuing._

_Silence filled the room once more as Byakuya stood straight, half covered in shadows, the body of his enemy, lifeless, in his hand. He released his grip slowly and let the hollow fall on the floor in front of him, with its dark eyes still open wide, as if the creature was still alive and looking at him. He stood there, watching as its remains started to whiter away in a small black flame. It was done. After all that bravado, its neck snapped like that of an insect under the captain's clenched fist._

_This wasn't the first time he had killed the hollow and Byakuya knew it would return again, bearing more hatred for him, but this was the first time he defeated him so easily. Perhaps because now he did not fight simply for control over his body, but for her. The hollow was now a threat to the object of his affection and that fueled him to defeat it. Never had he thought that finally accepting his feelings for her would empower him that much._

_The walls started trembling as the last remains of his enemy were slowly disappearing. The fortress was shacking more violently by the second as monstrous amount of reiatsu amassed in the room. That was his hollow's final card to play. Byakuya's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He flashsteped through the crumbling halls, trying to reach the surface as the reiatsu went off, engulfing everything in a bright light._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

'Your unmanifested love for Rukia will destroy you' the words kept repeating in his head over and over again.

"Is that so…" he whispered to himself, allowing his lips to curve into a slight smile.

He bent over Rukia's bed withought making any noise and synchronizing his breathing with hers he kissed her. Byakuya broke off the kiss only when Rukia moaned and tightened her embrace around the small plush toy she had in her arms.

"Sleep well, Rukia…"

He rose up to his impeccable straight position and disappeared out of her room before he could judge himself for what he just did.

That morning, Rukia woke up with slight smile on her face, but as she came to her senses her smile disappeared.

"Just a dream…" she whispered with sadness in her voice, touching her lips with her fingers.

She looked down at her plush toy and for the first time, Rukia was sad that Chappy was the one she had in her arms.

* * *

**That is all. I hope you enjoyed it. At Wynn12's request, I have also uploaded the darker ending which I had thought about when this story was still in its Beta stage.**

**Please take some time to review. Be it a good or bad one... what I expect is honesty.**


End file.
